


Cherry Lips (Go Baby, Go)

by tea_in_tea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Genderfluid Character, M/M, genderfluid!cas, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_in_tea/pseuds/tea_in_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин был в ауте. Если бы Сэмми видел его сейчас, он бы никогда не дал Дину забыть это. Никогда.<br/>Он никак не помогал ситуации со всеми этими «споткнулся о свои ноги» и «не могу перестать распускать слюни». Черт, и Чарли, и Бенни заметили. Но на самом деле его нельзя обвинить, не когда Кас одет так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Lips (Go Baby, Go)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cherry Lips (Go Baby, Go)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240320) by [phosphenes (oceanboys)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanboys/pseuds/phosphenes). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Автор описывает гендер Каса на собственном примере и просит не воспринимать ее слова как данность, потому что у каждого человека это по-своему. 
> 
> Название взято из одноименной песни группы Garbage.
> 
> И, опять же, давайте без циссексизма и трансофобии.
> 
> Не забудьте оставить кудосы автору.
> 
> Люблю небинарных персонажей :З

Дин был в ауте. Если бы Сэмми видел его сейчас, он бы никогда не дал Дину забыть это. Никогда.

Он никак не помогал ситуации со всеми этими «споткнулся о свои ноги» и «не могу перестать распускать слюни». Черт, и Чарли, и Бенни заметили. Но на самом деле его нельзя обвинить, не когда Кас одет так.

Темноволосый парень был в кроп-топе и черной юбке с высокой талией и четырьмя тонкими кожаными ремешками, обмотанными вокруг его изящной талии. Золотые пряжки блестели, словно насмехаясь над Дином. К черным колготкам прилагались черные шнурованные ботинки на каблуках, а на шее был черный кружевной чокер — потом Чарли скажет ему, что он был стилизован под викторианскую эпоху. В ушах висели большие круглые золотые сережки, а серый браслет c шипами украшал его запястье. Кас нарисовал черной подводкой стрелки и нанес тушь. Его губы были темно-фиолетового цвета, как и ногти.

У Дина пересохло во рту.

Это было нечестно. Кас был горячим, когда носил мужскую одежду, ради бога, и то, что он выглядит точно так же привлекательно — если не больше — в женской одежде, было до смешного нечестно. Что самое худшее? Кас его полностью игнорировал. Он не замечал Дина все утро, и это все больше разжигало пожар в животе Дина.

Блядь.

— Заметил что-то, что нравится? — Чарли подошла к нему, ухмыляясь. Дин кисло на нее посмотрел. Вот к чему привело доверие к Чарли. Блядь.

— Заткнись, — пробормотал Дин, а Чарли засмеялась. Это не настолько смешно.

— Слушай, я уверен, что вы с Касом еще встретитесь потом, — Чарли подмигнула. — Кроме того, ты же не жалуешься?

Дин взглянул на нее.

— Мне без разницы, во что Кас одет, — ответил Дин, облокачиваясь о шкафчик. — Я очень сильно запал на парня, а он никак это не облегчает.

Чарли резко нахмурилась.

— Тебе точно нужно поговорить с Кастиэлем, — сказала она, неуверенно улыбаясь и похлопала его по спине, разворачиваясь. — Сейчас, на перемене, после школы — не важно. Просто поговори, хорошо? Увидимся позже.

Дин моргнул. Он смотрел, как Чарли уходила, подпрыгивая. Ее реакция была странной, но у него не было времени, чтобы задумываться об этом: прозвенел звонок, а он еще даже не был рядом с художественным классом. Блядь. Дин перехватил свои книги поудобнее и побежал по коридору, проталкиваясь через толпу шумных учеников, спеша к нему.

Он скользнул в класс, пробормотав извинение и сел позади Каса, который до сих пор игнорировал его. Пока он сверлил взглядом затылок парня, учитель бубнил что-то об угольных эскизах, упоминая скетчбук. В действительности он не обращал внимания на это, не когда Кас-чертов-тиэль сидел перед ним.

Духи. Он даже надушился.

Дин закрыл глаза и помолился о быстром конце.

Спустя сорок пять минут и четыре поломанные угольные палочки снова раздался звонок, оповещая о перемене. Когда Дин выскочил из класса, чтобы догнать Каса — который торопливо вышел — он решил разобраться с двумя вещами.

Первое: его чертовская влюбленность в лучшего друга и то, что он хотел поцеловать его задолго до этого момента, и второе: осознание того, что происходило.

Блядь.

Дин обвел взглядом коридор, ища, пока не заметил Каса возле черной двери, которая вела к трибунам. Дин протолкнулся через детей, которые торчали возле двери в художественный класс (честно, у них что, не было занятия лучше?) и побежал к нему. Юбка Каса зашелестела, когда он толкнул дверь, чтобы открыть, на секунду показывая вспышку розового, и Дин споткнулся.

— Кас! — он закричал, наконец-то выбираясь из моря учеников. Кастиэль опять не обратил на него внимания, и Дин тихо выругался, выскальзывая наружу. Мудак.

Дин толкнул двойную дверь и понесся за своим лучшим другом, который шел между сидений. Дин подбежал к нему, пока злость и что-то еще пульсировало в животе.

— Чувак! — сказал он, хватив Каса за плечо. Кас встретился глазами с ним, сомневаясь. — Что за херня? Ты избегал меня весь урок. Не хочешь рассказать, что происходит?

Кас сжал губы, напустив безразличный вид.

— Я не избегал тебя, — медленно произнес он. Дин фыркнул.

— Черта с два не избегал. Все из-за этого? — Дин махнул рукой на наряд Каса. — Потому что если да, чувак, ты не должен был волноваться.

Кас прищурился, наклоняя голову.

— Тебе… тебе нравится, что я ношу?

Дин нахмурился и засунул руки в карманы джинсов.

— Даже если не понравилось, ты не должен был волноваться, — он пнул землю. — Слушай, ты мой лучший друг. Это не проблема. Кроме того, ты вытворял дерьмо и постраннее, чем это, Кас.

Кас подарил ему одну из тех улыбок, которые предназначены только для Дина, и почти сразу же его плечи расслабились.

— Я переживал, — признался он, его лоб покрылся морщинами, когда он посмотрел вниз. — Я понял, что большинство людей не воспримут это так хорошо, как ты.

Дин пожал плечами.

— Большинство людей — мудаки. Не обращай внимания.

Кас снова поднял взгляд.

— Есть кое-что еще.

— Порази меня.

Кастиэль засмущался.

— Я.. я бы хотел, чтобы ты использовал женские местоимения, — и быстро добавила, — только сегодня. Может быть. Зависит от того, как долго я буду чувствовать себя так. Только… только.

Дин стал размышлять. Опять же, это не самое странное, что выходило изо рта Каса, и, конечно же, это не худшее одолжение, о котором его просили.

— Ладно. Но не хочешь рассказать, к чему это? — спросил Дин. — В смысле, я очень рад услужить, но, в общем, почему?

Кас пожала плечами.

— Что тут говорить? Как бы ты себя почувствовал, если бы кто-то использовал по отношению к тебе не то местоимение.

Дин засмеялся.

— Наверное, дал бы в их гребанное лицо.

— Посчитаю, что тебе это не понравиться, — Кас помахала головой, хотя уголки ее рта дрогнули. — Тоже самое и со мной. Сегодня я девушка. Так что сегодня мои местоимения женские.

— Как это называется? Ты транссексуал или как? — Дин облокотился на балку, которая поддерживала сидения.

— Трансгендер, — поправил Кас. — Транс-мужчины и транс-женщины считают, что «транссексуал» — оскорбление, точно так же, как гомосексуальные люди считают «квир» оскорблением, хотя ЛГБТ-молодежь возвращает это название себе. И нет. Я меняюсь. Это называется гендерфлюид.

Дин сморщил лоб. Он слышал о трансгендерах — и транссексуалах, хотя ему и не следует больше использовать это слово, — Чарли и Кас разбирались в ЛГБТ-вещах. Но он не слышал «гендерфлюид». У него вроде как было подозрение, что это такое, судя по названию, но все-таки.

— Некоторые люди классифицируют гендерфлюидов как часть небинарного спектра, — продолжила Кас, принимая его молчание как смущенность. — Это значит, что я меняюсь между гендерами, хотя для каждого гендерфлюида это по-своему. Кто-то меняется между мужским и женским, кто-то — женским и агендером, а кто-то отталкивается от рода деятельности, чтобы определить гендер. Я же меняюсь между четырьмя гендерными типами: мужской, женский, ни один — или агендер — или оба.

Дин моргнул.

— Так что, это происходит случайно или…?

Глаза Каса засветились, и она стала говорить оживленнее.

— Да, иногда это может происходить в течение недели, целого месяца, а иногда это меняется на следующий день. Я не слышала ни о ком, у кого было что-то наподобие устоявшейся рутины, хотя интересно было бы разузнать.

Дин глядел на нее долго.

— Ты же мне скажешь, когда ты кто, да?

Кас улыбнулась.

— Конечно же, Дин.

Дин выдохнул. А потом он вспомнил другую причину, по которой он был тут.

— Так что, эм, у нас все хорошо? — спросил он, пока бабочки разрывали его живот.

— Да, мы в порядке.

— Отлично, потому что я обязан сделать это.

Он не дождался ответа Кас; вместо этого он наклонился и захватил губы Кас своими. Кас застыла, и Дин был уже готов отстраниться, когда Кас поцеловала его в ответ. Дин сделал шаг вперед и обнял ее рукой за талию, а другой скользнул в ее волосы, а потом ниже, чтобы обхватить ее лицо. Кас схватилась руками за шею Дина и прижалась к нему, открывая рот. Он мог чувствовать, как фейерверки взрывались в его животе и как покраснели его щеки. У него подкашивались колени, и Дину просто хотелось легкомысленно рассмеяться, потому что, святое дерьмо, это действительно происходило, вот черт.

Краем сознания он подумал, а смажется ли помада Кас.

В конце концов, когда они оба вспомнили, что им нужен воздух, они отстранились, и Дин уперся лбом о лоб Кас. Глаза цвета шторма глянули на него в ответ, а у Кас на лице было трепещущие выражение лица, ее припухшие губы приоткрылись. Дин неуверенно улыбнулся ей.

— Итак, это было нормально? — он спросил.

Кас скептически взглянула на него и потянула его вниз, чтобы снова поцеловать.


End file.
